


This Was All Part of the Plan

by Stacisaurus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun lets out a gasp at the realization that Jiyong had been playing him from that very first night. Then he lets out a groan as he finally gets what he’s been dreaming about and Jiyong’s lips wrap around his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AFF in December of 2012. Unbeta'd. All of the chapters are really short, but I wanted to break the story up into episodes.

Seunghyun hadn’t meant to walk in on anything. God, he wasn’t even supposed to be here. He was supposed to be sitting in bed at the hotel, drinking wine and ordering forbidden sweets from room service. But Daesung had called, practically begging him to go out with them all, and he couldn’t help but agree. He’s sure it was Jiyong’s idea to have Daesung call. Everyone knows that Seunghyun can never say no to Daesung.

So now here he is. Instead of struggling to watch TV in a language that he can’t understand, Seunghyun is frozen in the doorway leading to the alley out behind the club, watching Jiyong take advantage of being relatively unknown in a strange country by trying to swallow as much of this handsome young stranger’s cock as he possibly can. And, most distressingly, he looks like he knows what he's doing.

The stranger looks up and makes eye contact with Seunghyun. If he's surprised, he doesn't show it--he just smirks before letting out a moan and twisting his fingers in Jiyong's hair. Seunghyun promptly drops the cigarette he was intending to smoke and turns on his heel to head back inside. He sits down heavily at the table where the rest of Big Bang are laughing and takes a long drink from the glass closest to him.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Seungri starts to complain, but decides against it when he sees the look on Seunghyun’s face. The others stare at him, a bit worried, but he ignores them in favor of his own thoughts. Except that his thoughts seem to consist of only  _Jiyong, mouth, Jesus Christ, that mouth, oh God, want it, oh, Jiyong._  

And, as if he can read minds, right then is when Jiyong appears, sauntering up to the table and grabbing Seungri’s drink out of Seunghyun’s hand.

“So,” he says, raising the glass to his lips, and,  _oh God,_ Seunghyun can almost swear that he sees a smudge of slickness there in the corner of his mouth. Jiyong looks down at Seunghyun and his face breaks into a satisfied smile. “Aren’t you glad you came with us, hyung?”


	2. Implementation

For the next week, Seunghyun tries his hardest to forget what he’s seen. And honestly, it isn’t easy now that he’s completely aware of Jiyong’s mouth. It seems like every time he sees Jiyong, the younger man is eating, or chewing on a pen, or biting his nails, all while looking straight at Seunghyun with one eyebrow raised.

At first, Seunghyun isn’t sure if Jiyong has figured out why he’s staring or if he thinks that maybe Seunghyun is just being especially weird, but then the touching starts. Jiyong usually clings to whoever is stupid enough to stand within arm's reach, but the affection has always been spread pretty evenly throughout the group. But for the past couple days, he’s been exclusively attached to Seunghyun—putting a hand on his knee during interviews; squeezing past him in corridors, bodies pressed tight together, when everyone else has no trouble passing him; deliberately brushing his hand across his dick as he reaches over him in the van to “make sure Seungri’s seatbelt is latched right.” Seunghyun knows the last one is nothing less than deliberate because he hears the fucker laugh when he sucks in a breath in surprise. And if this nonsense lasts much longer, Seunghyun is pretty sure that Jiyong is going to drive him absolutely crazy.

Finally, after Jiyong grabs Seunghyun's ass with an excuse so ridiculous that even Youngbae snorts, Seunghyun has had enough and decides to confront Jiyong.

Seunghyun knocks loudly against the door of Jiyong's hotel room and finds himself pushing his way into the room before the younger man can even get the door open all the way. He stands silently in the middle of the room, waiting for Jiyong to shut the door again.

“What’s up?” Jiyong asks, nonchalant, as Seunghyun slowly advances on him, backing him up against the door. Seunghyun stares at him in answer. “Hyung?” Jiyong asks again. Seunghyun still doesn’t answer—just brings his hands up to lean against the door, trapping Jiyong. “What do you want, hyung?” Jiyong sounds annoyed now, but Seunghyun just leans in closer, his mouth inches from Jiyong’s ear.

“For you to suck my cock.”


	3. Consequence

Jiyong huffs out a laugh against Seunghyun’s neck.

“What makes you think I even would?” Jiyong taunts. Seunghyun can almost feel the smirk against his skin.

“I saw you. The other night at the club. Your mouth on my dick is all I’ve thought about since.”

“I know,” Jiyong answers. Seunghyun is surprised enough that he pulls back enough to look Jiyong in the eye as he continues, “You think I didn’t see you staring at my mouth? You think I wasn’t drawing attention to it on purpose?” As he speaks, he deftly unbuttons Seunghyun’s pants and gets the zipper pulled down. He leans up to whisper directly into Seunghyun’s ear. “You think I didn’t know you’d be going out back for a cigarette that night? This was the plan all along.” He presses a kiss to Seunghyun's neck, just below his ear, and then Jiyong slides to his knees, dragging Seunghyun’s pants down with him.

Seunghyun lets out a gasp at the realization that Jiyong had been playing him from that very first night. Then he lets out a groan as he finally gets what he’s been dreaming about and Jiyong’s lips wrap around his cock and his fingers knot themselves in Jiyong’s hair.

Seunghyun was right--Jiyong’s a fucking pro. He's sloppy and he knows when to use his hands and as his tongue works its way up and down Seunghyun’s dick, Seunghyun’s thoughts mirror those of the night just a week before. _Jiyong, mouth, Jesus Christ, that mouth, oh God, want it, oh, Jiyong_. Seunghyun realizes that he must have said the last part out loud when he feels Jiyong chuckle around the length in his mouth.

Seunghyun’s hips jerk at the sensation and Jiyong gags slightly. Seunghyun starts to pull back, guilty and a little embarrassed, but Jiyong’s hands come up to grip his ass, pulling him right back in and moaning around him. Seunghyun thrusts again—this time on purpose—and smiles as Jiyong lets out another sound of pleasure, the fingers digging into his ass encouraging him to pick up the pace.

“Fuck, Jiyong.” Seunghyun is lost in the feel of Jiyong’s wonderful fucking mouth when he feels his hand making its way across his ass and his spit-slicked finger settling  against his entrance. He’s about to ask Jiyong just what he thinks he’s doing, but stops short when he feels the finger slip inside at the same time that Jiyong gives a particularly hard suck. Seunghyun lets out a low sound instead--more desperate and full of lust than any of the sounds he’s made before. Even he’s a little embarrassed by it. But Jiyong just smiles as much as he can and continues to slowly work his finger and tongue in tandem.

Seunghyun doesn’t think he’s ever experienced anything quite this hot. He’s torn between grinding back onto Jiyong’s hand and thrusting forward into his mouth. He feels like a spring that’s been wound too tightly and he knows that he won’t last much longer, so he tells Jiyong as much. Jiyong just makes an affirmative sound and sucks harder, moving his finger more deliberately.  Seunghyun arches his back, body going taught as he feels his cock hit Jiyong’s throat and push past.

“God. Almost. Jiyong, I—“ Seunghyung comes with a shout as Jiyong finally finds the spot he’s been searching for with his finger—the pressure on Seunghyun’s prostate pushing him over the edge.

Seunghyun’s knees finally give out and he sinks to the floor next to Jiyong. He barely has time to appreciate his reddened lips before Jiyong pulls him close and kisses him so hard their teeth knock together. The taste of his own come on Jiyong’s tongue is foreign and honestly a bit unpleasant, but the idea of how it got there is hot enough to overrule any disgust he might feel.

He’s confused at first when he feels Jiyong shifting restlessly into the kiss, but quickly understands when Jiyong grabs his hand and leads it to his hard cock. Seunghyun gets Jiyong's pants undone and wraps his fingers tightly around his cock before jerking him quickly. He really want to take his time--really get Jiyong back for the torture he'd been put through--but his entire body feels like jello. And anyway, with the way Jiyong is panting into his mouth, it doesn’t seem like he has a lot of time. _Next time,_ he promises himself.

Seunghyun wraps his free arm around Jiyong’s waist and pulls him even closer, deepening the kiss and speeding up his hand. It catches both of them off guard when Jiyong comes. Jiyong latches onto Seunghyun’s lower lip with his teeth and groans loudly through his orgasm. Seunghyun gasps out at the pain and also at the feel of the warm mess across his fingers.

He pulls back and smiles at Jiyong, watching as the younger strips off his shirt and tries to pull himself together enough to crawl to the bed.  Seunghyun wipes fingers on Jiyong’s discarded shirt, laughing at Jiyong’s annoyed groan before climbing into bed and wrapping an arm around him.

“I can’t believe you planned the whole thing. You scheming little fucker.” Seunghyun says softly into the back of Jiyong's neck.  Jiyong just smirks and snuggles closer to Seunghyun’s warmth.

“You have no idea. Just wait till you see how I’m gonna make you want me to fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
